narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinnegan Application: Asura Uzumaki
Rinnegan Application What is your Username?: User:EmperorSigma What is the name of the character that you are applying for?: My characters name will be Asura Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so?: Asura, awakens his Rinnegan during the time of living with his parents. Born during warring states, Asura witnessed his father being tossed around by enemy ninja during an invasion. Trauma, is what awakens the Sharingan, but in his case, the rinnegan was awoken. Well, besides being transplanted, not too much is known on how to awaken the Rinnegan. But, Asura's grandmother is said to be a Uchiha. So, thats a way Asura could have possibly gotten his Uchiha genes needed for the requirements of the Rinnegan Briefly detail, what the Rinnegan will do for your character if he/she is approved? How will they improve and utilize the, rather that just coping the Canon users of the Rinnegan?: During our current fan wide story that about to start, Asura will play as a freelance, attempting to protect his parents with the aid of his Rinnegan. Also with the Rinnegan, Asura will be guided in the direction of good with the help of his Spirit Guide. Going back to question two, when Asura firstly awoken his Rinnegan I left out a part of which ability he used which was the Asura Path. While having access to the paths, Asura primarily focuses on the Asura Path and maybe even develope new ways of using it. My way of avoiding canon usage, will be by actually developing a new Art for the Rinnegan. As seen in the anime/manga, the person who is actually using the Six Paths Technique is known as the Outer Path. For example the Arts will be known as the Gedou Arts (derived from the Outer Path), and below I will input the outer path/Gedou Arts: The Outer Path (外道, Gedō) is the ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan to revive the dead. Said to live outside the realm of life and death, the user could use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive people that he or she had recently killed. The souls of these people would be temporarily stored in the King of Hell. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kabuto Yakushi made note of how he could have Nagato kill the jinchūriki temporarily, store their souls in the King of Hell and then revive them at a later time. The Outer Path is based on enlightenment seeking higher learning releasing one self from the Cycle of the Original six realms, paths. Refers to any doctrine which "treads the outer path" to enlightenment those seeking Knowledge. As stated this particular study is studied within the Outer Path. By way of the Outer Path, and the Naraka Path, Raido was able to discover the Naraka Realm, which is located in the stomach of the King of Hell, who always appears when the Naraka Paths powers are used. However Raido is the sole person with access to and fro of this realm. According to Yama The Naraka Realm was created by way of the Outer Path by The Sage of the Six. In his years he learned death was not a punishment, but freed one from the actions of their life allowing them to not learn the error of their ways. EmperorSigma (talk) 02:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) What is your complete reasoning for wanting the Rinnegan?: The true reason I want to the Rinnegan, because in the wiki story a Rinnegan weilder would be nice. Also I actually want to show people the true potential of the Rinnegan besides just the Over rated Deva Path. Additionally, as a student majoring in World History, I have a lot of knowledge on Buddism (which is what the Rinnegan is based on). User's Remarks I hope you guys don't take me doing this, as me just putting some BS together. I actually put my brain into this, because I know I will make a difference in the Rinnegan's legacy. Thank you for taking time out of your day to review this. --EmperorSigma (talk) 02:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Application